darkdimensionsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yoko Yoruki
Vergangenheit So gut wie gar nichts ist über Yoko's Vergangenheit bekannt. Sie scheint schon lange Mitglied der 4. Division zu sein. Live after Life Rebellion der Schwerter Arc Die Zanpakuto-Geister haben die Soul Society total verwüstet. Sie ist genervt über die vielen Patienten und ihr verschwendetes Talent. Als sie auch noch den schwer verletzten Maikeru behandeln soll ist ihr alles zuviel und verschwindet. Sie mischt sich in den Kampf Yuwaku gegen Kiba ein und will allein gegen das Katzenmädchen antreten. Mit ihrer nervigen Art geht sie Kiba mehr als einmal auf die Nerven und es wird mehr gestreitet als gekämpft. Die ignorierte Yuwaku rastet völlig aus und begeht einen Fehler: sie feuert Unmengen an Reiatsu ab, die Kiba einfach absorbieren kann und somit wieder im Besitz seines Shikai ist. Yoko und Kiba hatten genau dies geplant. Obwohl sie Yuwaku besiegt haben streiten die beiden wieder über irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten. Yoko nimmt, wie Toshiro, Ichigo, Maikeru und Kiba am finalen Kampf gegen Muramasa teil. Hollow erscheinen, die Muramasa einfach in sich aufnimmt und selbst zu einem wird. Wie ein eingespieltes Team agieren die Shinigami und können den ehemaligen Schwertgeist vernichten. Wobei Yoko ihr Bankai zum ersten mal zeigt. Hueco Mundo Arc Während Maikeru auf dem Kirschblütenfest auf Partrouille ist, prügelt sich dort Yoko, in einem Gigai, mit diversen Leuten um ihren Willen Nachdruck zu bereiten. Eine Truppe wird nach Hueco Mundo geschickt um Orihime zu befreien, darunter auch Yoko. Sie scheint ein Händchen dafür zu haben sich in Kämpfe von Kiba einzumischen, denn sie rettet den Shinigami vor einem Angriff von Ying und Yang. Die Streiterei mit Kiba geht aufs neue los. Die beiden kriegen sich aber schnell ein und schaffen es die Kerne von Ying und Yang zu zerstören. Kiba verlässt Yoko und setzt seine Suche fort. Yoko wird von einer Unbekannten beobachtet. Das freundliche Arrancar-Mädchen Mia erscheint, doch Yoko hält sie für einen Feind und greift sie an. Brutal greift die Shinigami an und wundert sich auch nicht über Gegenwehr. Als Mia ihr eigenes Blut erblickt ändert sich ihr nettes Wesen schlagartig zu einem Blutdurst, den Yoko am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommt. Durch einen Trick schafft es die Shinigami jedoch die Arrancar am Boden festzusetzen, wodurch Mia wieder normal wird. Mia fragt ob sie nicht Freunde werden wollen und so begleitet die Arrancar Yoko. Fake Karakura Arc Yoko landet den letzten Schlag gegen den Riesen Yammy und muss sich danach widerwillig um die Verletzten kümmern. Jigoku no Hanran Reigai Arc Voided Memories Fullbring Arc Höchste Sphäre Arc Fähigkeiten *'''Hakuda''': Man sah sie nie Hakuda nutzen, jedoch ist es anzunehmen, da ihr Zanpakuto im Shikai zwei Dolchen ähnelt, dass sie ausschließlich auf Zanjutsu aufbaut. *'''Geschwindigkeit''': Ihre Geschwindigkeit ist auf einem soliden Level, es reicht für sie um Gegner schnell und effizient auszuschalten. *'''Zanjutsu''': Es ist nicht bekannt wie gut sie Ihr Zanpakuto beherrscht, jedoch scheint es, da sie das Bankai beherrscht, auf einer hohen Stufe zu sein. *'''Reiatsu''': Da Ihr Reiatsu Heil-Fähigkeiten besitzt, ist anzunehmen, dass sie ein angemessenes Maß an Reiatsu hat um diese Fähigkeiten, wenn auch widerwillig, gut einsetzen zu können. *'''Kido''': Ihr Heilungs-Fähigkeiten sind sehr gut ausgebildet, jedoch ist es ihr nur schwer möglich offensive Kido-Sprüche zu nutzen. *'''Körperkraft''': Sie hat eine durchschnittliche Körperkraft, sie kann keine großen Hollow umstoßen, jedoch reicht es um ihr Hierro zu durchbohren. *'''Intelligenz''': Da sie nur selten auftrat ist nicht genau bekannt wie intelligent sie ist, jedoch konnte sie immer helfen und auch taktisch Vorschläge liefern, was auf einen gewissen Intellekt schließen lässt. Beziehungen Trivia